His Kindness
by shanagi95
Summary: A take on a misunderstood person's life, his kindness, and his end of things. Warning: OOC. One-Shot.


**Not beta'd.**

**Word count : 1,206 words.**

* * *

Today, the result of science test from last week was given back. With hard stare I called the names of my students, giving them their paper as they got to the front of class.

"Kawada."

"Kurihara."

"Kondo."

I looked down to the name on the next sheet of paper I had to give back, and looked at said student. Said student had brown hair and brown eyes, and currently he was holding his head with both his hands, looking at me fearfully.

"Sawada." I called his name.

He got up and walked forward hesitantly, looking at me with frightened eyes. Very much like a terrified kitten.

When he arrived in front of me, reaching for his paper, I moved my hands. His hand stopped at the air and he timidly glanced at me. With a small voice he said "Sorry…?"

I ignored him. "This is just hypothetically speaking, but… let's just say there is a sole student that scores in the 20 point range and painfully lowers the class average… According to me, who comes through an elite course, that kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on education-conscious society."

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?"

He flinched, but again I ignored it. Instead I slid the paper in my hand, as a result the score on his paper can be seen by the others, and they immediately jeered at him.

"26…?"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Sawada's eyes were filled by tears at this point. By this time, I take pity at him and gave him his paper, sending him on his way.

I called the next name. "Suzuki!"

But before Suzuki can get his paper, the class was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A silver-haired student entered without care that he was late. I furrowed my brows and barked, "Hey! You are late! What are you doing coming in at this time!"

Instead of apologizing like a good student, that new student from Italy gave me a hard glare. And he ignored me, walking toward Sawada. Puzzled, I just watched. If he picked on Sawada again… I didn't know what I would do.

Unexpectedly, he bowed. "Good morning, Tenth!"

By then, I was even more puzzled than before, but satisfied there will be no fight. So I cleared my throat, and spoke with a haughty tone, "This is just hypothethically speaking, but… let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late… Withough question he hangs out with loser trash, because alike-people gravitate towards each other."

Instead of listening in silence like a good student, he walked in a stride toward me, then grabbed my collar. He harassed me!

By then, it was clear to me what I should do.

.

The principal's door slid close. The principal opened it slightly, making sure that both Gokudera and Sawada were no longer in the vicinity. When he was finished, he closed it again.

"Nezu," he started, "Isn't the punishment too harsh for them? They can just serve detention with you."

I sighed as I took a seat. "Principal. I hope you will trust my judgment. I know their types, and Sawada had served too many detentions. He still had not changed. And I doubt that Gokudera will change his juvenile ways. I just want them to start respecting their elders and betters, and I think this punishment is perfect for them. If they want to continue studying here, that is. If not, I think they will be better studying in the real world. That Gokudera needs to learn that fists are not always the way, and Sawada needs to learn that he has to work to get something."

The principal nodded tentatively. "I can see what you mean. Well, I will let you do this if you think this is the best way."

"I do."

.

In the teacher lounge, I talked with a teacher while maintaining my harsh punishment to them.

"Man, you are messed up Nezu-sensei. Telling them to dig up a time capsule that is not buried…"

I grinned, "The principal is the one who is messed up! He forgets that fifteen years ago there happened to be no time capsule buried."

"Those bastards are expelled no matter what. Well, if they were ever to break the playground in half then I might rethink it." More like if they did their job, I will rethink it. I was not as bastard as people thought, after all. They just needed to show some effort.

A loud sound could be heard, like something just exploded. I got up from my seat and looked out the window to see what was going on.

The school field was no more.

.

"That is Gokudera and Sawada, right? What are you doing on the playground?!"

I didn't want to do this, but they were just too much. Destroying school properties on a small scale was one thing, but on this large scale? There was no way I can do anything to help them.

"Looks like it is decided that the both of you now are immediately expell-!"

In front of me, Gokudera held out some papers with low scores in it. I furrowed my brows. They looked familiar…

The silver-haired delinquent shouted, "The fifteen-year-old time capsule didn't show up, but a forty-year-old capsule came up instead. Why are the tests of an alite-course guy like you in the time capsule of our ordinary middle school? And these scores…. What the hell?"

I couldn't say anything.

.

"Nezu. You can say that you really graduated from Tokyo University. I can vouch for you. You did get bad scores in middle school, but I remember you last year in this school. You studied so much because a teacher said that you will be the community trash. And you got into elite private school for high school, then Tokyo university!"

I paused in my act of packing my things. "Principal. I really appreciate your effort. You have been a really good friend for me, from when I studied here and until now. But I think is no more good reason for me staying here anymore. In fact, it will be more helpful for this school if I move." I continued my packing.

"Why…?" The principal voiced out. "You just want to copy the teaching of that teacher! The one who made you like this! The one who motivated you in your middle school!"

"Don't you see the students? They are practically cheering when they think I will stop teaching here. They do not like me at all, and now my credibility is questioned. Their already fragile trust in me as a teacher has just been destroyed. They will not care even if it got out that I really graduated from Tokyo University."

"Furthermore, I think now I can see bright future for the two 'delinquents'. They really have good instinct and can give their all. The fact that I have a part in their making is a good farewell present for me."

"I hope we can stay in contact, principal."

With that, Nezu stepped out of Namimori Middle School, remembered as a sham teacher, but he walked with a proud heart.

* * *

**Does this even make sense? Just an idea that suddenly wouldn't leave me alone; Nezu as a misunderstood person. Tell me if there is a mistake! And I am sorry that the conversations are ripped off the manga. I tried to make this as canon as possible, but making Nezu not as cold-hearted as he was portrayed. Do I succeed in my task? I hope so. This is not as easy as I though it would be**

**Please give me some feedback.**

**With love,**

**Shane**


End file.
